Forever and Always?
by samigirl96
Summary: They weren't supposed to happen. But they did. And now something's threatening to tear them apart forever.


**So I don't know where this came from. But I think because of the recent anniversary of the Harry Potter premiere I've been feeling nostalgic. So this was created. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to our queen, Jo Rowling. I'd like to thank her for my childhood.**

"Come Draco, there's something you need to do." Narcissa said as she stood outside of her sons' room. She waited patiently until he joined her in the hallway, then wordlessly began to lead him to the dining hall. As he walked willingly behind her, he noticed the tension in her posture. Of course, as a Malfoy, she always walked standing upright and proud, but he could see that her shoulders were rigid. He knew his mother (he would never say it aloud, but he was a momma's boy) and was about to ask what was wrong but they had just entered the dining hall. He closed his mouth and put on his normal brooding glare as he looked around the room.

The first thing he saw was his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, whooping and cheering loudly in her own psychotic way, standing in front of a figure who was kneeling on the ground with their head down and shoulders hunched so their identity wasn't clear to him. But as he examined this figure, the first thing he noticed was the mane of bushy, brown hair that flowed around their shoulders. He recognized it and recalled memories of running his hands through that beautiful hair. He then saw the bruises and cuts that were all over her body. He thought about the times that he had wrapped that petite, soft yet strong body in his arms, comforting and protecting her with his warm embrace. She lifted her head upon finally noticing his arrival and he saw her face. As he looked into her brown eyes that were still so warm and compassionate, even filled with pain and fear as they were, he had to fight hard to control his expression as he thought of all the times he'd looked in those same eyes and promised forever and always, in days not that long ago. He almost lost all of his control and showed the rage on his face at the sight of her bruised cheek and the head wound at her temple that was slowly trickling blood down the side of her face. He ran his eyes over her high cheekbones, the soft planes of her jaw, her nose that he had always thought cute (and he _never_ used the word cute) before finally resting his gaze at last on the things he had been hesitant to look at, as he didn't know if he had the strength to resist running to her kneeled form and covering her with his to protect her from his family. Her lips.

The perfectly shaped cupid's bow lips that had always had power over him. Flashbacks flooded his mind of forbidden kisses in dark, empty stairwells and of how soft and sweet hers had felt pressed against his. He knew those lips. He knew how a soft gasp would escape them when he first ran his tongue gently over her upper lip. He knew how she would shiver in delight whenever he nibbled on her lower lip. He had thought he knew everything there was to know about those lips back then. But he knew something else now. He never wanted to, but he now knew how her lip quivered minutely and he was certain that she was biting the inside of her lip now-she was afraid. Terrified. Of him? No, he was sure that her selfless nature wasn't letting her be scared for herself. She was afraid for him. He suddenly had an idea of why she was here. He now knew what it was his mother said he needed to do. His thoughts were only confirmed when his aunt spoke.

"Hahahah looky, looky what I've found!" She exclaimed with a gleeful grin on her face. Not for the first time, Draco began to question her sanity.

"I've got you a nice practice dummy Draco. A filthy, little no-good Mudblood for you to practice the killing curse on." She paused and her grin suddenly became something much more sinister. "Well aren't you going to thank me? You're not…afraid. Are you?" She taunted but all in the room knew she was being deadly serious. Everyone knew that if Draco didn't do what she asked, then she wouldn't hesitate to kill him and then the girl herself. Draco was torn. He felt like he was being ripped in two. The girl who had finally been able to teach him love and kindness was not his target.

Draco may have placed his mother on a pedestal, but the feeling was mutual. He was her world. And she had noticed a year ago that there was a new sun in his world in the form of the young girl kneeling on her floor. This girl had brought out a new side of her son and so she approved of their relationship. But that seemed unnecessary now. The moment her sister had brought her over the threshold of Malfoy manor, horror and dread had become Narcissa's most powerful emotions. But now sadness and heartbreak had become predominate as she saw Draco begin to understand what was happening. She knew, just looking at him, that after he did this, after his sun had burnt up, her world would never be the same. But she just watched as her son became his own personal destruction. Inside, she was dying with him.

Draco was distracted from his internal war by the discreet nod his "practice dummy" gave him. He saw in her eyes barely concealed fear, acceptance of her death and so much love even in this situation. She still gazed at him as if they were still 15 and safe in the corridors of their school. He knew she would see the sadness, love and desperation in his eyes as he tried to think of ways to save her. She knew he was considering attacking Bellatrix. She saw the telltale twitch of his fingers as he gripped his wand tighter and so she shook her head no a little forcefully. They both knew it was hopeless. When she saw the tears begin to well up in his eyes, she blinked twice and then licked her lips as if they were chapped. That had been their way of saying "I love you" when they were in class and couldn't be obviously affectionate. It was silly, but it had worked and as Draco saw her do it now, he looked her in the eyes and they both thought of all the plans they had made for the future of a family after the saw, slip away.

As Bellatrix began to dance around him, saying "Do it. Do it!" he tightened his hand which had become sweaty and cold as ice. He attempted to conceal the trembling in his arm that was beginning to spread throughout his body. As he slowly, regretfully began to raise his wand arm in her direction, he considered perhaps after killing her ( his mind blanched at the word killing), he could kill himself. He didn't know how he would live after doing this and without her. She had always been able to see right through him to his innermost thoughts and feelings though. Today was no different. As soon as he had thought the idea, she reacted negatively to the thought. He knew if she wasn't bound, she'd have reacted violently to his way of thinking. Her previously warm expression became cold and her look read clearly "Don't even consider it." Previously, he would have smirked at the idea of her being the one that controlled him, but it just made his heartache worse because her independence was one of his most favorite traits about her.

His wand was now completely pointed in her direction. Brown locked onto grey as their eyes met, for perhaps the last time. Tears were steadily falling from both of their eyes. Neither of them could see it, but Narcissa was crying as well. Draco hungrily ran his eyes over Hermione Granger's face once again to memorize her features. She was doing the same to him. Suddenly he ran forward, and pulled her up. Her arms were tied behind her, so he wrapped one arm around her small waist, tethering her completely against him. They drunk in the feeling of each other's presence and embrace, trying to enjoy it without breaking down. Her soft curves fit perfectly against his lean, hard form and a small smile formed on her face. He again pointed his wand at her face, taking the opportunity to lovingly graze his fingers across her cheek, brushing away her tears. He whispered the words, "I love you, Hermione". And then shouted, "Avada Kedavra." Her body went limp and sagged against him as he tightened his hold on her empty form. When the bright flash of green light had faded, one heart in the room had stopped, and one heart had broken.

**I hoped you enjoyed it :) I got really sad writing this. I'm a huge Dramione shipper :D **


End file.
